Matthew Kaminsky
|birthplace = Oceanside, Long Island, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Featured Actor |characters = Crewman Cunningham }} Matthew Kaminsky is an American actor from New York who portrayed Crewman Cunningham in the second season episodes and . Although he has appeared on several other television series – including two episodes of 7th Heaven, starring Stephen Collins and Catherine Hicks, and an episode of Picket Fences, starring Ray Walston – Kaminsky is primarily a voice actor. He can be heard as the voice of the title character of Max Steel (on which Keith Szarabajka also provided his voice) and as the announcer in the commercials for T-Mobile. In addition, he has lent his voice to such video games as Return to Castle Wolfenstein (with Tony Jay and Charles Napier), EverQuest II (with Larry Cedar, Alan Dale, Charles Dennis, James Horan, John Kassir, Michael Keenan, Daniel Riordan, Raphael Sbarge, Dwight Schultz, and Wil Wheaton), and Psychonauts (with Dwight Schultz and Armin Shimerman Kaminsky also co-starred with Teri Garr and Bert Remsen in the 2000 film The Sky Is Falling; Kaminsky had previously worked with Garr in the 1990 TV movie A Quiet Little Neighborhood, a Perfect Little Murder. In addition, both Kaminsky and his Enterprise co-star Connor Trinneer appeared in the popular TV movie 61*. Fellow Star Trek actors Bruce McGill, Christopher McDonald, Bob Gunton, Seymour Cassel, and Charles Esten also had roles in this movie. In 2006 Kaminsky made an appearance in the pilot episode for the short-lived series The Nine, starring Enterprise star John Billingsley. He then appeared in an episode of Shark, starring s Jeri Ryan. In 2007 Kaminsky appeared as the father of a boy who died of an allergic reaction in a third season episode of Boston Legal, a series which stars William Shatner and Rene Auberjonois. Fellow Enterprise guest actor Zach Grenier was also in the episode, entitled "Nuts". Other Trek connections * Sweet Justice episode "One Good Woman" (1994) with Ronny Cox * Touched by an Angel episode "The Hero: (1995) with Bumper Robinson * L.A. Firefighters episode "The Match" (1996) with Tony Plana * Beverly Hills, 90210 episode "You Say It's Your Birthday, Part 1" (1996) with Mary Crosby, Deborah Lacey, and Julie Parrish * Friends episode "The One with the Cat" (1997) with Dan Gauthier * Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction episode "Tribal Curse" (1998) hosted by Jonathan Frakes * Diagnosis Murder episode "Blood Will Out" (1998) with Daniel Riordan * Chicago Hope episode "Vigilance and Care" (1999) with Pat Healy * Veronica's Closet episode "Veronica's Girls' Night Out" (2000) with Kirstie Alley * Wednesday 9:30 (8:30 Central) episode "Diversity" (2002) with Ed Begley, Jr. * Charmed episode "Womb Raider" (2002) with Nicholas Cascone, Aaron Lustig, and Carel Struycken * Without a Trace episode "Silent Partner" (2002) with Erich Anderson and Enrique Murciano * CSI episode "Blood Lust" (2002) with James MacDonald, Gina Philips, Eric Ritter and Michael Welch * 24 episode "Day 3: 3:00 a.m.-4:00 a.m." (2004) with Penny Johnson and Tony Todd * The District episode "Family Values" (2004) with Roger Aaron Brown * Las Vegas episode "Blood Is Thicker" (2004) with Nikki Cox and Frank Novak * NCIS episode "Under Covers" (2005) with Michelle Krusiec * Commander in Chief episode "The Mom Who Came to Dinner" (2005) with Samantha Eggar and David Gautreaux External links * *Matt Kaminsky at ReelAccess.com * es:Matthew Kaminsky Category:Performers Category:ENT performers